Stress corrosion cracking in weld heat affected zones of stainless steel piping in nuclear reactors has long been generally recognized as being a significant problem. One of the measures or "fixes" heretofore proposed to meet this problem, the overlay or backlay weld method disclosed and claimed in copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 734,423, filed Oct. 20, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,186 in the names of Rodney E. Hanneman, Richard M. Chrenko and Donald B. Kittle and assigned to the assignee hereof, appears to have principal merit for decreasing the stress corrosion cracking tendency in existing pipe installations, particularly in that it avoids the necessity for cutting out pipe segments or even opening the piping at all. There is still need for a method or means enabling construction or failed weld repair in the field of a welded pipe assembly which does not require the special inspection or precautions of the backlay weld or other fix for protection against stress corrosion cracking under nuclear reactor operating conditions, yet while allowing, in large part, the use of existing inventories of otherwise potentially susceptible stainless steel piping.